


Aura Stuff

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Aura Stuff

**Title:** Aura Stuff  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Highlight to be spoiled * Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter.*  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #88: Kindness  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** My first time with this pairing! :)

  
~

Aura Stuff

~   
Neville sighed, eyeing the dance floor.

Luna smiled. “Just ask, he’ll say yes.”

Neville blinked. “Ask who, what?”

“The boy you like to dance.”

“How’d you know I like,” Neville’s voice dropped, “boys?”

“Your aura.”

Neville blanched.

“Auras never lie.” Luna patted his arm before wandering away. “Yours shows a lot of kindness.”

Neville sighed. It was easy for girls, the heroes always approached them and asked--

“Wanna dance?”

Startled, Neville stared at Harry.

Harry held out his hand. “According to Luna, our auras suit.”

Neville let Harry lead him onto the floor. _Maybe there’s something to that aura stuff._

~


End file.
